Sailing yachts of greater than minimal size typically utilize one or more winches to assist in handling of the running rigging, primary elements of which include sheets, halyards, and furling lines. When sailing yachts reach a certain size, for example, 35 feet in length, the forces involved in handling sheets and halyards in particular can become very large, and power-operated winches are quite commonly employed in these larger yachts. Whether utilizing manually operated or power operated winches, however, the handling of running rigging with conventional equipment is somewhat complicated and can be very dangerous.
In the before mentioned copending application, a novel and improved form of yacht winch is disclosed, in which a winch drum serves not only to provide the necessary force to retrieve or trim a line under significant load, but also serves to wind up and store the line on the winch drum. Numerous advantages result from this arrangement, among which is the avoidance of manual handling of lines under load during either easing (letting out) or trimming (retrieving), such that crewmembers are not exposed to the hazards of manual handling of lines under load, as on conventional winches. Even where conventional winches are provided with self-tailing features, manual handling is nevertheless required to set up the line on the winch in the first instance, while easing of the line requires it to be manually removed from the self-tailing mechanisms, sometimes partly unwound from the winch drum and manually eased against the friction of the winch drum. If these operations are not properly performed, injury can result. Such risks are avoided where the line is both retrieved and released by controlled operations of the winch drum.
Another significant advantage of the winch of the above mentioned Mann application is that all of the line is wound up and stored on the winch drum. With conventional winch equipment, all of the line on the “downstream” side of the winch lies loose on the deck or in the cockpit. If not coiled and neatly placed after each adjustment of the line, the loose end becomes unsightly and can easily become entangled, creating potentially dangerous situations.
The winch disclosed in the above mentioned prior application also is uniquely designed to be operated alternatively by power or manual means. Where power operation is provided, the winch normally will be operated in a power-only mode. However, an advantageous arrangement is provided to accommodate manual operation as a backup, in the event of malfunction of the power system. Alternatively, the advantageous functional features of that winch can be realized in a less costly, manually operated version.